1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates mainly to a timer apparatus, and particularly to a timer apparatus in which twelve switches for setting a timer working hour are disposed at a positional relation of 1 o'clock, 2 o'clock, . . . 12 o'clock on the dial plate of a clock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows one example of a prior art electronic type digital-display timer apparatus, in which reference numeral 1 designates a cabinet of the apparatus, and 2 a display device disposed at a front plate 1a of the cabinet 1 for digitally displaying either the present time or timer working hour. Further, reference character S.sub.w indicates a lever-type MODE switch for changing-over the display contents of the display device 2 to the present time or timer working time, S.sub.h a push switch for setting "HOUR", S.sub.m a push switch for setting "MINUTE", S.sub.c a safety switch consisting of a push switch which can adjust the present time only during a time interval when this safety switch S.sub.c is being pushed, and S.sub.t a lever-type TIMER change-over switch. The switch S.sub.h or S.sub.m is arranged to advance the time by "one hour" or "one minute" at every push thereof.
Also, reference numeral 3 repesents a power supply cord which is led out from a left side plate 1b of the cabinet 1 in this example and connected to a commercial AC power source for actuating the timer apparatus, and 4 a plug socket provided at a right side plate 1c of the cabinet 1 for being connected with a power supply cord of an electric equipment which is to be controlled by the timer apparatus as to power supply to it. Reference character S.sub.t indicates a lever-type TIMER change-over switch.
With the timer apparatus mentioned above, the timer operation is set in the following manner.
(a) The MODE switch S.sub.W is changed over to a TIMER SET display position side to make the display device 2 in a mode of displaying a timer working hour.
(b) Each push of the hour switch S.sub.h makes the "hour" in the display device 2 large by every "1" so that the hour switch S.sub.h is pushed several times while looking at the display device 2 until it reaches an "hour" of the desired timer working hour.
(c) The minute switch S.sub.m is operated in the same manner as above.
(d) After the desired time has been displayed, the MODE switch S.sub.w is changed over to the side of present time, or the CLOCK display position side, to make the display device 2 in a mode of displaying the present hour.
(e) The timer change-over switch S.sub.t is changed over to the AUTO display position side.
Thus, setting of the timer is completed. Then, when it reaches the above set time, the timer is turned on to supply its output.
The present time can be corrected by operating the switches S.sub.h and S.sub.m according to the above steps (b) and (c) with the safety switch S.sub.c being kept pushed. When the timer operation is not required, the timer change-over switch S.sub.t is previously changed over to the EVER ON side.
Accordingly, with the timer of this kind, when the timer working hour is to be set, the adjustment is visually troublesome and also the operation is quite complicated and takes much time due to the steps (b) and (c).
For example, when the timer working hour, which has been set to 7:00 p.m., is going to be changed to 6:45 p.m., it is required to push the hour switch S.sub.h 23 times and then the minute switch S.sub.m 45 times. In addition, if the switch S.sub.h or S.sub.m is erroneously operated to make one excessive push, the switch S.sub.h or S.sub.m must be pushed again many times. It is also troublesome when the timer working hour is changed very often.
Such a timer is also available that the number indicating "hour" or "minute" is advanced at a constant speed during a time period when the switch S.sub.h or S.sub.m is being continuously pushed. In this case, however, setting of the timer working hour is also complicated.